Welcome Paradis
by Brittana38
Summary: Mon tout premier OS


**Welcome paradis (OS)**

Je suis là au pied de cet escalier immense, qui monte, monte jusqu'à on ne puisse plus l'apercevoir derrière les nuages. Où va-t-il me conduire ? Je pense savoir, je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce camion en face de nous roulant à tout allure dans notre direction, puis plus rien, le trou noir. J'espère qu'elle s'en est sortie, ce serait égoïste de ma part de la vouloir à mes côtés maintenant. Je commence mon ascension, une marche après l'autre regardant autour de moi.

De petites fleurs longent le bord de l'escalier. Je ne veux pas tellement y aller, pas la laisser, mais comment faire, impossible de faire marche arrière. Je regarde en bas et aperçoit l'océan, un océan à perte de vue et ce maudit escalier qui rend cette scène ridicule. Je grimpe en me remémorant nos moments passés et ceux qu'on ne pourra pas avoir. Je me souviens de notre première sortie ensemble, de notre premier resto au breadstix bien entendu, de notre premier ciné, elle m'a bassiné pour qu'on aille voir ce film sur les vampires, non mais sérieusement comme si un amour entre une humaine et un vampire c'est possible, il faudrait déjà que les vampires existent et sur ce point on est mal barré mais bon c'était pour lui faire plaisir et qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour la voir sourire, ce sourire si doux, si pure, un sourire d'ange.

Je me rappelle aussi de notre première fois, c'était tellement magique, et dire que je lui avais fait croire que c'était juste pour le sexe, que je ne l'aimais pas, si elle savait à ce moment comme je l'aimais, comme je l'aime et comme je l'aimerais toujours. Tant de bons souvenirs passés avec elle, non rectification, que de bons moments passer avec elle. Et le jour où je lui ai demandé sa main, son regard à ce moment-là, j'ai cru me liquéfier sur place. Ma femme, elle va me manquer, elle me manque déjà, je sens mon cœur se fissurer, se briser mais je ne peux rien y faire alors je continue. Une question me revient constamment en tête, pourquoi a-t' il fallu que ce camion se trouve là ? qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là d'abord Dìos mio. Tant de questions sans réponse.

Je continue ma marche en pleine réflexion quand soudain une main se pose sur mon épaule, je la reconnaitrai parmi des millions c'est elle je le sais, je me retourne et saute dans ses bras, l'étreignant très fort. Mon amour, mon âme sœur, mon cœur, elle ne s'en est pas sortie elle non plus, elle m'a rejointe. Je me détache un peu d'elle pour lui faire face et prend son visage entre mes mains.

- "Mon amour, pourquoi toi aussi, pourquoi il t'a prise, c'est injuste". Des larmes commencent à couler le long de mes joues, tandis qu'elle les essuie avec son pouce.

- "Je suis avec toi c'est ce que je désire le plus au monde San".

Je lui prends la main et je m'assois sur une marche en la tirant pour qu'elle fasse de même.

- "Je suis tellement désolée Britt" une larme se forme au creux de mes yeux

- "Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien". Elle me prit dans ses bras.

- "J'aurai dû pouvoir l'éviter"

- "Comment dis-moi, il prenait toute la route c'était impossible. Calme-toi s'il te plaît San"

Dans un mouvement désespérer je m'empare de ses lèvres, ses tendres lèvres, ce goût tellement fruité, tellement bon. Trop tôt, je me recule.

- "Je t'aime tant Britt"

- "Moi aussi San, je t'aime plus que toutes les licornes du monde"

Il y eu silence de quelques secondes où elle est moi nous observons.

- "Tu te souviens mon cœur de la première fois que tu m'as parler de ton désir d'avoir un enfant ?"

- "Oui tu m'avais fait une de ces têtes, j'avais cru voir Lord T quand il s'étouffe. Tu m'as fais peur j'ai cru que tu t'étouffais toi aussi"

Un léger sourire se forme sur mes lèvres, c'est vrai que sa demande m'avait surprise, mais en même temps c'est ma Britt elle me surprendra toujours.

Je me relève, elle en fait de même, nos mains toujours l'une dans l'autre.

J'inspire profondément et entreprends de reprendre le chemin mais elle me tire, je la vois regarder au loin.

- "San, tu crois qu'on va voir des anges"

- "Mon ange c'est toi Britt"

- "Tu ne réponds pas à la question"

- "Je sais pas Britt, c'est pas comme si j'y étais déjà allé"

Elle pousse un soupir et finalement me suit. Je la vois en train d'essayer de synchroniser ses pas avec les miens, un petit jeu qui l'a toujours amusée et moi qui change de rythme pour qu'elle recommence à chaque fois qu'elle est en parfaite synchronisation avec moi. Elle finit toujours par me bouder pour par la suite me pardonner, j'arrive toujours à me faire pardonner je la connais, je sais ce qu'il faut faire pour la faire craquer, elle ne me résiste pas longtemps. Mais cette fois, c'est différent je ne cherche pas à jouer, cette fois je la laisse faire, je n'ai pas le cœur à ça. Elle le remarque mais ne dit rien et me suit.

Le chemin et long, interminable, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures qu'on marche. Heureusement que ma Britt est là à mes côtés, je renforce la pression de ma main dans la sienne, elle le sent et vient me déposer un baiser sur la joue.

- "San c'est quand qu'on arrive ?"

- "Je ne sais pas mon cœur."

Nous reprenons donc notre ascension, je sens son angoisse mais elle ne dit rien. Je la laisse dans ses réflexions je veux pas la perturber. Si elle a des questions elle sait qu'elle peut me les posées, je lui répondrai. Je la regarde, elle est en conflit intérieurement.

- "San, c'est vraiment bizarre mais je suis en train de voir défilé toute notre vie ensemble. J'aime et j'aime pas à la fois, ça me fais peur"

- "N'ai pas peur, surtout pas. Je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien, je te protégerai"

Elle me regarde avec tant de souffrance, qu'elle torture pour moi de la voire comme ça. Elle ce détourne de moi et reprend le chemin, je la suit.

Au bout d'un moment j'aperçois un immense portail, tout est blanc autour de nous, à part ces vulgaires escaliers qui font tâche dans le décor, un décor si merveilleux qu'il me serait impossible de le décrire.

On s'avance près du portail qui s'ouvre pour nous laisser entrer.

Je m'arrête à l'entrée, pousse un soupir et me tourne vers Brittany.

-"Toi et moi pour toujours mon amour"

- "Pour toujours"

Je me rapproche d'elle et m'empare de ses lèvres. Au bout de quelques minutes, je romps le contact et me tourne en direction de l'entrée. Ça y est, un nouveau départ, une nouvelle "vie". J'ai peur mais je sais qu'elle est là pour me soutenir, pour enlever mes doutes, mes peurs. C'est mon pilier, ma bouée. Sans elle, je ne suis rien. Avec elle, je suis tout.

Je repris ma marche, ma femme à côté de moi. Nous nous éloignons jusqu'à disparaître derrière ce portail qui signifie un nouveau départ.

**FIN**


End file.
